


Take Me Back To The Beginning

by Jessalea3



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, lyatt, wucy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessalea3/pseuds/Jessalea3
Summary: A ghost from Lucy and Wyatt's past threatens to undo the life they have together.





	1. Chapter 1

Lucy was sitting in her living room reading when she heard her son's car pull into the driveway. They weren't expecting him to arrive for at least another day, but calling for Wyatt, she made her way to the door. As she waited she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Thin wisps of silvery white touched her temples mixing lightly with her still brown hair. At almost sixty, the creases and lines had settled permanently around her eyes and mouth, and if she squinted, she saw her mother's face looking back at her. 

Shaking off that thought and the ghosts that came with it, she threw her arms open to welcome Ethan as he walked through the door just as Wyatt came down the stairs, the wiggly bundle of their two-year-old granddaughter in his arms. 

"Daddy!" Eleanor tried to launch herself out of her grandfather's arms towards Ethan and if Wyatt's reflexes were any slower she would have nose-dived to the floor.

"Hang on there, Babydoll," Wyatt chuckled as he handed her over to her father for a hug. The smile faded from his mouth when he caught sight of the look on his son's face. 

"Did something happen on the mission? I thought it was a routine research trip," Wyatt asked. 

Ethan looked from his father to his mother, the frown deepening as he met Lucy's eyes. 

Lucy reached for Ethan's arm in comfort and was taken back when he pulled out of her reach. She looked at her husband in bewilderment.

"Ok, let me turn on Elli's movie and you two go in there so we can talk," said Wyatt nodding toward the kitchen. "Come on, El, want to watch some Yoda?"

Ethan relinquished his daughter to his father and turned to the kitchen. Lucy was at a loss on his behavior, usually after his trips to the past he was full of interesting stories to share with her. He'd been with Mason Industries Time Services for more than two years on special assignment from the Army, much like Wyatt has been all those years ago. While their mission has been to prevent terrorists from changing history, his position was as security for a team that simply observed historical events and scientific occurrences. No danger. 

"Do you want some food? We fed Elli already but we haven't eaten dinner yet," Lucy spoke to her son's back where he braced himself against the counter.

Ethan turned to her suddenly, grabbing her arm. He glanced to the TV room where they could hear Eleanor babbling about Star Wars. 

"Mom, what does the name Jessica mean to you?"


	2. Chapter 2

August 2017

"No, absolutely not," Wyatt had his feet planted and arms crossed where he stood behind Lucy's chair, staring down Agent Christopher.

Agent Christopher's mouth was set in a stubborn line and Rufus's head swung back and forth between the two. Lucy sat with her hands folded in her lap, weighing her words carefully.

"Wyatt," she tried, but he cut her off.

"No Lucy, it's not happening and that's final."

She twisted in her seat to look at him, but he turned and left the conference room letting the door slam behind him. Lucy stared after him but felt Denise's eyes on her.

"Lucy, you know as well as I do this is our only option. We've been chasing Emma for six months with little to no success. We need an advantage and this is the way to do it."

"I get that but is Flynn really our only option? The last time I saw him he was not happy with me in the least. And if we do this, Wyatt can't go. There's no room for him in the Lifeboat. I won't go without him."

"Me either, Flynn had Capone shoot me, I'm not in a hurry for a repeat performance," added Rufus.

"Let's take it one step at a time, people. He asked for you, Lucy. He realizes you had no part in his apprehension. A trip to save his family was a carrot we dangled for the information Emma shared with him. Now, go try to talk some sense into your soldier."

Lucy shared a skeptical look with Rufus before pushing to her feet. Leaving through the same door as Wyatt she headed towards the parking lot. She knew he was still there because they drove in together and he wouldn't have left her, no matter how annoyed he was. He was just worried, understandably, so was she. But they had a job to do which was to take down Rittenhouse.

Denise had called him her soldier. Despite the current situation, that reference made her smile. Six months ago, the night her mother brought the last piece of normalcy crashing down around her, she'd run straight for him in grief. He'd wrapped her in his arms and hadn't let go.

She'd been tucked under a blanket next to him on his couch when her mother arrived at the door three nights later to collect her, from his apartment. It was his quick thinking that had kept Carol at bay. With two words murmured in her ear, double agent, before she'd opened the front door, her life once again took a surreal turn. Lucy explained that she needed time away to adjust to this new information and accept that her mother wouldn't help her get her sister back. She would reach out when she was ready. Two days later she'd met her mother for lunch, an earpiece and tracker firmly in place while she gave her mother her terms. She would be living with Wyatt and continue her work at Mason Industries. However, she would report back to her mother any information she could about her travels. Her mother seemed to accept that was all she was going to get for the time being, but kept alluding to bigger plans in the future. So now she shared carefully edited versions of their trips with her mother over home cooked meals. Which she was currently late for because of the last minute team meeting.

She found Wyatt leaning against his truck, arms still crossed. She walked straight up to him and placed her hands on his forearms, gently bringing his hands out to hold hers.

"Do you trust me?"

"This has nothing to do with trusting you and everything to do with not trusting Flynn."

"You're right, of course, but I think we need to try. We can't keep doing the same thing over and over. As much as I love history, I'm tired of being a part of it. If there is even the possibility he can help us end this, which he tried to do six months ago, I might remind you, shouldn't we take that risk?"

"Not if it means you in danger," Wyatt pulled her to him, releasing her hands so he could wrap his arms around her waist. She rested her head against his chest for a moment before pulling back to look him in the eye.

"It will be through prison bars, what could be dangerous about that?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempted at a multi-chapter work. I am going to keep the chapters fairly short to avoid too much pressure on myself. Wish me luck!


End file.
